


How to get your friend to kiss his nemesis

by Gambler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulative Draco Malfoy, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Timeline What Timeline, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambler/pseuds/Gambler
Summary: Hermione was never close to the well-liked Slytherin prefect.His manners were too perfect to be genuine.But a cooperation to match-make their friends might spark unexpected friendships.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 33





	How to get your friend to kiss his nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first English fan fiction so I'll try something light-hearted. Hopefully there are not too many obvious mistakes. Feel free to point out if you squint any.

Hermione sighed.

The third time in a row. 

She was just heading back to Gryffindor tower with Harry when they encountered Malfoy. Needless to say, it hadn't gone well. 

She had stopped paying attention two minutes in the bicker to put mind on that transfigure essay she really should finish if she wanted to keep the top mark. But no, instead of doing that she would stand here listening to teenage Love-squabbles. 

Because it was obvious what they were doing. What started as childhood rivalry gradually evolved to mutual attraction and sexual frustration nowadays. From the way their eyes lingered on each other too long when they thought nobody was looking, to the ghost of smile Harry unconciously wore when he rattled about Malfoy. They were just too proud to admit it. 

Honestly if it was up to Hermione, she would smash their lips together and be done with it. _'Spare everyone the trouble and get together already!'_ She would shout. No matter what her thoughts about Malfoy were, seeing as he was barely decent to her because of her blood statu, something she could not help, if he kept her friend happy she would learn to tolerate his presence. 

As she entertained just doing that Malfoy spluttered, agitated by a mocking comment Harry made about his lack of romance experience. ''I'll let you know I'm desirable even among the most popular! In fact I'm currently dating someone who you wouldn't dream to match a finger! "

"And who's that?" Harry challenged. Though voice sceptical and sarcastic, a brief uncertainty flashed across his face.

Hermione's eyes widened. _Oh Malfoy wouldn't think—_

Turning out it was exactly what Malfoy had in mind. Harry's uncertainty hadn't gone unoticed either. Seizing the opportunity, Malfoy smirked. With all the conviction in the world, he drawled, "Tom Riddle."

Hermione groaned, palms on her face. 

For all the candidates to bait Harry, Malfoy had to choose _Him_. 

It was not like Hermione had anything against that guy. Quite the contrary, Riddle was handsome, charming, clever, a delight to interact with. All the professors love him, and he had quite the fan club among peers. However, that was also exactly why Hermione wasn't his friend, if he, as Hermione suspected, cared for friendships at all. Well-mannered all the time meant mantaining a facade. Polite to everyone were the same as distant from everyone. Even Malfoy, the manifection of pure-blood front, did sometimes crack mask and enjoy his youth. 

Riddle never did, even with his supposed best friend Malfoy. Thus, Hermione didn't believe one bit when Malfoy said he was romantically involved with Riddle. 

But Harry didn't know. Usually Harry's instincts were far better than her, yet everything related to Malfoy he seemed to lose a touch. She supposed she couldn't fault him for it, love sick and all that. She remembered the longing looks Harry sometimes threw at Slytherin table, where Malfoy laughed at something Riddle said. Or face turned sour when one second Malfoy was sneering at him and next smiling up to Riddle as he passed by. No amount of consolation would ease Harry's worries. He was jealous of Riddle, and Malfoy—the bastard—well knew this so used to his advantage. 

A side glance towards Harry's blank face told all the things she wanted to know. She had to get Harry away from here and talked sense into him, immediately. 

She cleared her thoat. "Harry, I just remembered some work due tomorrow, so we probably should—"

Before she could finish, Malfoy interrupted her. He sneered at Harry, voice scathing. "You wouldn't know will you? How lovely a boyfriend Tom is, since all your attempts at relationships are utter _failures_. "

"Malfoy!"

Ignoring the warning glare sent to his way, Malfoy continued to bit out as in a fit. "You know what? Even someone for some miracle dates you they surely will dump you soon for a better guy, just like all your ex. Because they've all realized what a loser you are!" 

As soon as those venomous words left his mouth, Malfoy winced. His eyes wide opened, regret written across them, as if couldn't believe what he had said. But the damage had already done. 

"You know what? I don't care." Gaze cold, Harry spat. "Fuck you, Malfoy." Then he turned around, striding away with an alarming speed. 

Hermione angrily glowered at Malfoy. 

"What did you think you were saying?! You went too far this time. If I'm not worried more for Harry I'll surely punch you!" With these departing words snapping at the dumbstruc idiot, Hermione hastily trailed after her friend. 

* * *

Hermione hadn't bothered with the Fat Lady. She went straight to seventh floor where a blank wall stood. 

_I need a room with Harry in it even if it's sealed from others._ She thought furiously pacing in front the wall. 

At last, a wooden door appered. Hermione sighed in relief and quickly turned the knob.

"Go away." Was the first thing Harry said noticing her entering.

The room represented a combination of the parlor back to Potter cottage and Gryffindore's common room, with woods painted in marroon and curtains in light blue. A plain but comfortable looking couch sitting in the middle was where Harry curled on. He was too busy staring at the window to face Hermione, but she found something suspiciously glittering at the corner of his eyes. 

Hermione hesitated, not sure if she should listen to her friend. Then she recalled the status she was in after that disastrous breakup with Ron. They still weren't talking, and it was making a string between Harry and Ron's friendship. Reaching a decision, Hermione walked toward the crouch with determination. 

"Malfoy's a veil git. He is deluding himself if he thinks he can toss around cruel words with no repercussions." Hermione said as she approached Harry. "He'll pay for hurting you today." She promised, sitting down beside her friend. Harry made no move to leave, but no sighs to acknowledge her either. 

Hermione pursed her lips. It would not be easy, and possibly angered her friend more, but if she didn't point out what should be said they would likely find themselves in a similar situation again. 

"I hate to say this but Harry, if you haven't riled him too much in the first place, he may not lose temper completely like this. Don't you think you are both above heads today?"

Unsurprisingly, soon after those words left her mouth Harry turned back with a snarl on his face, angry tears barely contained. 

"You are always right aren't you? Just like what happened between you and Ron, what drove our away were clearly Ron and mine faults, because obviously the so genius Hermione Granger can do nothing wrong!" Those words were nothing but shouting at the end. 

Hermione gramiced. She loved her friend, but Harry had quite the temper and mouth sometimes only could land him in troubles. As those sentences stung, she felt old buried anger and guilt rising to the surface, but she suppressed them down viciously. Now was not the time to get hot-headed. Her friend needed help. 

Exhaling slowly, Hermione leveled her gaze with the red-trimmed eyes. "I know what you are doing, Harry. You want to drive me away by hurting me, but I will not fall for it." She speaked calmly."You didn't mean it." Then she reached out to the shaking teen to draw him into a hug. 

At once, he deflated. Tears finally streaming down his cheeks, Harry whimpered in her warm embrace. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry...I don't know what gets into me..." Harry choked out between sobs, as Hermione patted his back gently. "I know I shouldn't have said those words to you...shouldn't have said those words to Draco.. .but I can't help it! All I could think was how I only got Draco's sneer and scorn while Riddle got genuine smiles so I got so jelousy and angry and—" 

"It's okay Harry. It's okay." Hermione murmured soothing words to Harry's ear through his babbling, trying to comfort her friend. "He didn't mean it and you didn't mean it. You can apologize to each other after I punch the brat's face. And who knows, maybe you can finally get what you've desired. "

"Except I'll never get a chance now Riddle has Draco's love." Harry said bitterly, calmer yet still a bit out of breath. "What he'd said is probably true...nobody'll want to stay with a guy who's only good at quidditch and mediocre other than Defence, especially camparing to someone as Riddle."

"I don't know how many times I've said this but once you realize what is going on you'll know you are much better than Riddle. Besides, Malfoy could be lying through his teeth when he said he and Riddle was dating."

"And why would he do that?" 

Hermione let go of the raven haired teen's shoulder now he had calmed down, only to meet perplexed emerald eyes. 

She sighed. Where were the insights Harry had when dealing with everything aside from Malfoy? He was so blind and obtuse, almost making Hermione cry in frustration. And worse, she knew he wouldn't listen even when presented with evidence. He would just dismissed them as his over thinking. The only way for him to accept the fact that, yes his nemesis wanted him back, was for Malfoy to confess, which was impossible if things continued as it without interference. Today's event would possibly happen again not long after. 

Hermione needed a plan now, to help her friend as well as sparing herself the troubles. With that in mind, Hermione suggested. "How about a meeting with both Malfoy and Riddle this Hogsmeade weekend? Oh don't throw me the 'are you mad' stare." She glanced back unimpressedly. "If we don't do anything there will be no progress. You do want to know what Malfoy really thinks about you, no?"

At Hermione's inquisitive gaze, Harry bit lips in thoughts. Then, seemingly reaching a decision, he nodded, eyes filling with resolution when he looked back. 

"Let's do it."

* * *

The next day found Hermione taking purposeful strides toward a particular table she knew the Slytherin Prefect liked to perch. Initially she intended to negotiate with both Slytherins but was turned down by Harry. 

_"I don't want you to fight my battle."_ Harry had said with the same determination he posed when he chose to follow Hermione's advice. _"I would like to speak with Riddle too if we are not particularly strangers. At least you talk to the guy occasionally on perfect's meetings. For me it can be..er..a little awkward. "_

_'And I don't want to show weakness in front of my competitor'_ was what went unsaid. Hermione understood completely. Though she sincerely doubted the credibility of the last part, she cleverly kept her mouth shut.

It was good for Harry to take some efforts into arranging a decent conversation with Malfoy. She just hoped the Slytherin would be less a brat when Harry was showing kindness. If not, well, Hermione had all the intentions to make the man's life miserable. 

Walking passed the last book shelf leading to her destination, Hermione spotted him. Burying in what looks like Rune parchment and several thick tomes on his usual seat, was none other than Tom Riddle. Just as Hermione stopped track and considered her next move, Riddle spoke up without lifting his head. "What brings your presence today, Miss Granger?"

Hermione froze. She hadn't hide her foot steps on purpose so it was not uncommon to notice someone approaching. What she hadn't expected was for Riddle to figure out her identity before she even called him. _How...?_ Hermione searched every information she had regarding this topic from memory, then gaping at the conclusion she reached. It was an act nearly impossible for an underage wizard or witch. Hell, it was pretty difficult for adults to achieve. Only a handful of powerful individuals could do, and for Riddle to pull through...Hermione's assumptions about him now looked less speculative more truthful. 

"You can identify people's magic print, can't you?" Hermione carefully articulated her theory, eyeing Riddle cautiously. When no denial was made, she continued. "That's why you are always aware everyone's behaviours around you. I first think you maybe even more instinctive than my friend Harry, but now it makes more sense."

When Riddle still neither acknowledged her statement nor looked up from books, Hermione huffed. _Oh Slytherin and their bloody mind games._ She would have none of that. As a Gryffindor, she appreciated honesty very much, thank you. 

"What are you playing at, Riddle?" Hermione said frankly, unceremoniously throwing herself on the seat across from Riddle. "You must knew I'd figure out. Why did you tell me?" She should be more careful, alone with a powerful wizard in the back of library, out of pulic sight. If she angered him she could be hexed, and Hermione had no illusion to get out unscanthed. However, curiosity always got the better of her. She would get answers first and worry later. 

This time Riddle did look up, lips curving in a smirk. "Because, Miss Granger, as amusing as leading you around the bush will be, my time is precious. The quicker we can finish business the sooner I can go back to be productive. So I kindly offered a glimpse of my real self, as you've hoped to see for sometime, in exchange for your cooperation. Your Gryffindors honor honesty so I heard."

Hermione bristled at Riddle's blatant implication that she was wasting his time. She hadn't realized Riddle was this cheeky. No wonder he constructed an amicable facade or else no body would eat up his crap. Although she was also reluctantly impressed by Riddle's acuteness for finding out her views about him through their scarce interactions, she would hardly tell him that. 

"Alright I'll cut the crap and go straight to point. Are you dating Malfoy?"

At this, both of Riddle's eyebrows shot up, looking at her incredulously. "You went all the way here just to ask this worthless question? I thought if you were as clever as they claimed, you would be above such triviality as gossips." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

Hermione gritted her teeth. She didn't know if Riddle was really such a horrible person or acting like one to drive her away. She bet half-half. Nonetheless, no matter how much effort Hermione would take to persuad Riddle, she would not let her friend down. 

"Now it's just rude." Crossing her arms, Hermione glared at Riddle. "As I was about to nicely inform you that these rumors came from none other than Draco Malfoy. Seeing as he proudly announced your romantic relationship for all the students to hear when he was fighting with my best friend in the hallway yesterday."

One of Riddle's eye twitched. Hermione got the vague impression he was annoyed but trying to hide. Inwardly she smirked. _So Riddle was also irritated by Malfoy's antics, good._ She had a better chance this way. 

"Does he now, no wonder all the stares and whispers..." Riddle murmured in a dark undertone, promising repercussion and pain. 

Hermione would feel bad for Malfoy if she didn't want a go herself. 

"Yeah and I spent my well-needed time on essays to comfort my friend, which shouldn't have happened in the first place. The sooner we can get them together the fewer troubles we will be dragged into." Hermione deliberately left wishes for her friend's happiness unsaid. She had a feeling Riddle wouldn't understand. 

He appeared to consider her proposition. "What's the benefit in it? I can just curse Draco until he promises to stop involving me in his love affairs. It's much easier."

"And resulting a sulking Malfoy who could only throw more tantrums?" Hermione raised her eyebrows as Riddle wrinkled his nose. How curious, there must be history behind. Alas, better to satisfy her curiosity another day, business first. When the Slytherin didn't answer, Hermione pressed. "You know I'm right. You just take suggestions poorly."

"Fine." Riddle snapped, finally conceded. Though as an afterthought, he added pettily. "Not surprised they are calling you know-it-all. You can be really annoying."

Not rising for the bait, Hermione only rolled her eyes. "Kettle calling the poter black."

Riddle ignored her. 

"So what do you have in mind," leaning back against his chair, Riddle gestured for Hermione to elaborate. "humor me, Miss Omniscient Granger."

The witch rolled her eyes again. Slytherins and their needs for dramatic. "Well, I told Harry it would be a conversation to sort things out between you three, but really I just want him to reliaze Malfoy likes him back, only flirting with you to make him jealousy."

Riddle chuckled. "I admit I allowed this on some degree, if only to see your friend's reactions. They are quite entertaining." Dismissing the glare Hermione sent to him, he continued. "However, it seems Draco is getting ideas. Next he'll demand we fake-date, taking up more of my time than I'm willing to give. That can not be tolerated." 

_Megalomaniac_. Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as they were already sour from all the rollings today. She merely nodded for her understanding, and asked. "But how to get Malfoy to act? Since he can't swallow his pride, he's trying to make Harry move first for ages. Well I tell you it's not working. Harry's stubborn like that."

The Slytherin titled his head, pondering. Absently, Hermione thought Riddle looked rather like her cat when considering his prey. 

Then, with an all-too-sweet smile creeping on his face, Riddle purred. "Oh, I have the perfect idea."

* * *

It was two days later when Hermione stood outside of Hogwarts Gate with a nervous Harry. While he kept fidgeting with his sleeves, neatening the hopless Potter hair, and throwing glances toward the castle every few seconds, Hermione went through every details of the plan. 

She hadn't agreed first, saying it was blatant manipulation, but somehow Riddle had been able to talk her into this. _'I know Draco, it won't do any other way_.' He'd said, and Hermione had no choice but to trust him in this, since she hardly knew the Malfoy heir. She just hoped her friend would forgive her once it was done. _Well, better to ask forgiveness than permission, she told herself._ She might visit Honeyducks later. 

"Maybe they are not coming." Harry grumbled, kicking his feet on the ground. "I'm not surprised if Draco has changed mind. Who wants to have a talk with the unwanted guy when one has the perfect boyfriend?"

"Oh, Harry you know it's not true. He said those without thinking. I'm sure if was the case he wouldn't have accepted the meeting in the first place." Hermione consoled Harry, sqeezing the teen's shoulder, then making a mental note to puch Malfoy the first chance she got. Intentionally or not, Malfoy planted these ideas in her friend's head, and he would pay for this. 

"Thanks Mione. I don't know what to do without you." Harry grinned at her, which increased her guilt immensely. _Definitely Honeyducks later,_ she added another note. 

They didn't need to wait long befor the two Slytherins showed up. Seeing from afar, Hermione admitting to herself, they would make a good pair. Wearing a huagnty expression, the Malfoy heir took evey step with confidence, everything from him screamed rich and elegance. Meanwhile Riddle, with his model students mask in place, smiled at whoever waved at him, every part the charming and kind Prefect. 

Standing besides her, Harry must had the same train of thoughts. His face fell, lips pressed in a straight line, but when the two drew closer, schooled his expression. 

"I'm glad you've come, Mal...Draco." Harry greeted Malfoy, smiling tentatively. 

"When my nemisis asked so nicely for a truce how could I refuse." Malfoy drwaled, arrogant as ever. 

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, no doubt to bite back a reflexive retort which could only escalate into arguments. Turning to the other Slytherin, Harry offered the taller boy a polite if not a bit strained smile, and strucked out a hand. "Thanks for coming too, Mr.Riddle, sorry for taking up your time."

Instead of taking the hand shake immediately, Riddle regarded Harry with an unreadable expression. There was a glint in his eyes, almost like hunger. Hermione wondered how he did that. 

Malfoy was eyeing his friend strangely, and Harry's smile froze on his face, hand quivering in mid-air. As Riddle still made no move, the raven haired teen cleard his thoat, about to say something and made to retreat his hand, when Riddle's hand shook out without warning. 

Harry startled. "What—"

"Forgive mine impertinency, _Mr.Potter_." Riddle all but purred the name. Slender fingers caressed the teen's knuckles, making him blush. "I hadn't realize from this distance, your eyes will be so _captivating_."

"Er...thanks..." Harry mumbled in a low voice, averting intense dark gaze. 

Besides them, Malfoy narrowed his eyes. 

Hermione hid her smirk.

"Lay off him will you, Tom. You are making my poor friend nervous." Hermione teased, bringing more flush on Harry's face. 

"Oh, I apologize, but how can I help myself? After hearing all the amazement about your friend, you shall not fault a man for his curiosity." Riddle's lips curved up, forming a smile that would make his fan girls swoon. "And may I say, I'm not disappointed at all." Then he squeezed the shorter boy's hand once more before letting go, deliberately slow, leaving the teen more flustered. 

Malfoy was bristled at the time, glowered at Riddle with barely hidden fury. "How could I not find out you too know each other? You never mentioned you and Granger were friends, Tom!" He demanded, surveying the pair with open suspicions. 

Riddle clicked his tongue. "Don't be so pertulant, Draco. Where's your manner? It just slips out of my mind since we got closer only a few days ago. But don't worry, she cannot replace you."

Harry, who up till now was looking between them with confusions, face suddenly lighten up in understanding. He nodded to Malfoy and smiled reassuringly. "You really shouldn't be worried. Hermione is a good friend, she won't do something despicable as taking your boyfriend."

Hermione had to bite inside of her cheeks from laughing out loud. _Oh Harry's wrong on so many levels it's adorable._ She noticed in front of her Riddle was pinching his plam, though outwardly maintained a straight face. 

Malfoy's little ploy was turning back to bite his arse. He wouldn't be able to explain himself without revealing the whole truth. He groned, and stormed off without another word. 

Harry blinked at where Malfoy had been. Then looking at them, mused with genuine bewilderment. "I thought I was friendly enough. What had I done to anger him so much?"

"You did nothing wrong, " Hermione reassured him. "Malfoy is just problematic."

"I fully agree." Riddle nodded his consent. "But enough about Draco. How would you like a lunch in Three Broomsticks, Mr.Potter?"

* * *

They eventually caught up with Malfoy half way to the village. The blond was still tetchy, especially when Harry was more engaged in conversing with Riddle than focusing on him, only sparing him puzzled gazes here and there. And it was not helping that Hermione was walking between him and the other two, intentionally blocking his view. 

"Do you know they call us the Genius of Hogwarts? There's even a bet of whom the highest NEWTs record will befall somewhere going on."

"Really? I'll surely go find out." Harry grinned. "No offence Riddle, but Mione's brilliany, so I'll put all my money on her kicking your ass."

"Then I think I can make a fortune from all your money doused to her." Riddle retoreted playfully. 

...If their small talks were not about her she might find more satisfication in Malfoy's frustration. 

"I know what you are doing." The irritated wizard sent the witch a glare. "You and Tom are both in this, aren't you?"

"If you mean the bet," Hermione squinted at said wizard. "no, I don't know."

"You clearly knew I didn't mean that!" Malfoy growled. 

"Then you should be more specific." Hermione answered with feigned innocence, and snickered when Malfoy gritted his teeth. Damn, Riddle's bitchness was rubbing on her. 

When they arrived at Three Broomsticks the place was already full of people. Harry suggested they came later but Riddle waved him off. 

"I'm sure there'll be somewhere unoccupied."

And they did find one table near the window, but Hermione was sure it was taken just a minute ago. 

_So having a fan club did have its peaks._ Hermione contemplated, as she sat down alongside Harry.

"I only ever had Butter Bears here." Harry admitted, eyeing the manu with hesitation. "Do you have any recommendations, Tom?" Apparently, he hadn't realized he just called the other wiard's first name, but Riddle was all the happy to comply. 

"With pleasure, _Harry_." He rolled the name on his tongue, in the alluring baritone of his. 

And it was the final straw for Malfoy to snap. 

"They are all rubbish." Malfoy bit out with distain, tossing the menu away. "Hogwarts food is unpalatable enough, but these will cause infections." 

"Ok, that's it." Harry crossed his arms, glaring at the blond sitting across him. "I was trying to be civil all day, but all you did was ignoring me and being an asshole. What's your problem, Malfoy?"

"What's my problem?" Malfoy growled, rising up in his anger. "Are you that blind to see what's in front of you? Can't you see he—" He pointed a finger at Riddle, who furrowed at this disrespection. "—is toying with you? Are you dumb?!"

All Around them students stopped chatting, some cracking necks to see the commontion. Hermione eyes darted from her friend to the angry Slytherin, debating for her intervention, but refrained herself when Riddle silently shook his head. 

"I see." Harry stood up, cold furry blazing in emerald eyes. "Before Hermione and now me? Are you really that insecured that whenever your boyfriend flirt with someone you'll get jealousy? Hah, you are clearly not that experienced as you've claimed!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Malfoy roared. 

Silence. 

"What? But you said—" Harry was at a loss, anger rapidly replaced by tendrils of emotions dancing on his face. Confusion, doubt, hope, happiness, and something more Hermione could not defy. 

"Oh fuck that." Malfoy groaned. Turning to face Hermione and Rriddle, he snarled, "You win."

And then, he was leaning across table, yanking at Harry's collar to smash their lips together. 

Loud cheering broke out, there were whistles, and shoutings like 'Finally! Took them long enough!' Among them, Hermione locked eyes with Riddle, who was preening in his victory, and wordlessly gave him a thumb up. 

_Job well-done._

* * *

"Have you ever entertained the idea of becoming an actor? I bet you can be the youngest winner of Oscar."

With hands full of sweets for Harry and Ron (If Harry can work out with Malfoy, she can at least try to mend friendship with Ron), Hermione addressed the Slytherin who was currently sitting near Black Lake, head burried in a book. Sometimes she thought Riddle might even be a bigger bookworm than her, and The Genius of Hogwarts or whatever had definitely been called The Nerds of Hogwarts by some people. 

"And I've assumed I'll be thankfully rid of your presence now our cooperation is over. Guess nothing's that good." Riddle signed, putting his book down, and snorted. "The muggle film factory? Never."

"But look what a perfect team we made." Hermione sat down besides her peer book-lover, smirking."Shouldn't we already be friends or something?"

"Friends, how plebian." Riddle drawled with indifference, as if nothing was more boring than wanting to make connections with others. Of course it was no surprise to Hermione. She'd figured out a long time ago, and she bet Harry sensed it too, now his judgement was not clouded by feelings to his new boyfriend. 

And speaking of the blond... "Why are you friends with Malfoy, then?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious. "I mean, he clearly has his own charms or else Harry won't fall for him. But really, most of the time he acts like a spoiled brat, and I can hardly imagine someone as easily irritated as you to tolerate him."

"As prudent as ever, aren't we Miss Granger." Riddle said sarcasticly, which only caused the witch to snicker. Riddle's bitchness was definitely rubbing on her, but she only found amusement in it. 

"You can not fault a Gryffindor for her straightforwardness. Besides, look at what happened when Slytherin played subtility with Gryffindor, a bunch of misunderstandings." She pointed out, recalling earlier events. 

"It's not wrong." Riddle mused fondly, obviously remembering the same thing. "Very well, I'll tell you the truth. The Malfoys are rich."

Hermione blinked. "That's it?"

"What did you expect?" Riddle shrugged, nonchalantly."That because I'm a Dark Lord and have marked Draco as my first follower?" 

"Don't be so dramatic." Hermione rolled her eyes—she really couldn't help herself—and said, "I just thought you'd be less snobbish to kiss his ass."

"I did not kiss Draco's ass." Riddle deadpanned, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "He gives money, and I graces him my divine presence. It's a perfectly fair trade."

"Well, if you are my friend I'll scold you and tell you don't be such a pompous bastard." Hermione said dryly. "Since you are not, and the other one is Malfoy, I'd say you deserve each other."

"How courtesy. " Riddle was being sarcastic again. "And I thought for a moment you may be a better company than Draco."

"I should be insulted you compared me with Malfoy, but did you just admit you prefered my company?" Hermione grinned, and to just annoy Riddle she teased, "Is this a love confession?"

However, Riddle was unperturbed. He merely tiled his head, the corner of his mouth turning up. "Is this your way of invitating me to your bed?"

"What? No!" Hermione choked on her spit, face turning red with embarrassment when she heard Riddle's chuckles. _Asshole_ , Hermione thought indignantly, and huffed. "I will rather fuck a _manticore_ than greet your bed."

"See who's the dramatic one here." Riddle commented with amusement. "I assure you Miss Granger, the feeling is mutual. But perhaps instead of bed-mates, we can be alliances."

"Alliances? In what." Hermione looked at the Slytherin inquisitively. 

Riddle's eyes were dark, even unfathomable under the sun light. Hermione couldn't decide if they were dark brown or contained some other colors when inspecting closely. She didn't want to keep looking at them, so she focused on the boy's facial expression in general, who was having the cat-like pondering face again. 

"How about," Riddle decided with a smirk, "world domination?"

Hermione stared at him. Then, she giggled, which soon turned into a carefree, loud laughing. 

"Oh Riddle your drama-queen!" Wiping mirthful tears out of her eyes, Hermione said between giggles. "How can you say the most ridiculous things with a straight face?"

"I'm most serious." Riddle said with a sober expression, though the curve of his lips betrayed his delight. "Just imagine what the Genius of Hogwarts will do when paired up. For instance, you can go to the ministry, climbing up hierarchy and making changes inside. Meanwhile I will remain in Hogwarts teaching, influencing students' minds. If we keep this up, England is within grasps."

"Although the way you depict it is highly questionable," Hermione finally managed to stop her laugh, and contemplated the boy's statement. "I cannot deny the appeals. I only got a vague idea of what to do after graduation, but now you've mentioned I reliaze there are so many things I want to change in wizarding society. Merlin, you can't imagine how stupid wizards are sometimes."

"I'm sure. Looking at Dumbledore, who is supposed the wisest wizard in the century, has the absurdist staff choices." 

"Don't think I overlooked your derision when the Headmaster was mentioned." Hermione reprimanded, sending the wizard a glare. "But you are right, some of the professors were questionable." She coughed to cover her embarrassment when remembering the disastrous Defence Professor Lockhart, who even her had fallen under deceptions until the incident that nearly turned Ron into a vegetable if not for Harry's quick wits. 

"And there are some useful natural science that can be introduced," She added. "like Biology. Can't imagine how many fewer squibs there'll be if they know how genetics work."

"How muggle." Riddle snorted, though before her protests he raised a hand. "I didn't deny the usefulness those technologies are. I myself is rather interested in Human Genome Project. I believe if adding magic, the results will be far more profund than only muggle techniques can ever reach."

"It's actually a good experiment." Hermione hummed. "I'd like to combine magic and electricity together to see what happens. People always say electronic devices can't work with magic, but I'm sure there are ways around that. Newton's laws were used to behold universally, and then Einstein found relativity. It's worth a try." 

"So," Riddle raised an eyebrow. "what do you think?"

The Gryffindor witch considered him. She should not make a promise so lightly, especially on such serious topic without further discussion. Yet, the sky was blue, the sun was warm, there was gentle breeze brushing through his hair, and Hermione's heart was happy. She found out that despite everything, she had enjoyed Riddle's company, so she smiled. 

"I'm in."

Their hands joined together. 

"For world domination?"

"For a better future, your git."

_Fin_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel—"Hermione Granger and her world dominating plan"!
> 
> No, I'm not going anywhere.


End file.
